


Wait, Is This Flirting?

by LadySaph



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is in love, Crowley is weak, Fluff, Getting Together, Lovesick Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), good omens - Freeform, i don't know how to tag omg, listen I tried my best, no beta we die like men, theyre just in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySaph/pseuds/LadySaph
Summary: Crowley comes to see Aziraphale after a short vacation; he brings gifts, and apparently flirts.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley x Aziraphale - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Wait, Is This Flirting?

**Author's Note:**

> I was shown some amazing fan art by a friend an artist on instagram did (that ya'll should check out, check out that link!!) and well....here we go, I was inspired.  
> Also holy smokes, this is the most i ever wrote for a fic. But I'm glad I got it out :D 
> 
> Fanart !!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B5sweLLlU0D/?igshid=v8buf9glgkvf

The Apocalypse That Wasn’t has passed two weeks ago now, and Crowley decidedly took a well earned vacation. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was really missing Aziraphale if he was going to be honest; and he was always honest, so its rather good that no one asked him. Crowley managed to find some books he thought Aziraphale would like, a complete coincidence and totally not planned.   
Either way, it would be a good excuse to stop by the book shop. What Crowley didn’t know was Azriphale was busy remodeling the shop; cleaning books, moving shelves around. He walks in and he freezes, completely unprepared for the site before him. Aziraphale stands there in just his vest and shirt, his usual bow tie is gone. Of course the bow ties gone, his shirt’s unbuttoned on the top and, and– no coat! Where the hell is his coat? He’s Practically undressed for his standards. His sleeves are rolled up, and wow okay so Crowley is a lot weaker for this angelic being than he thought.   
Aziraphale notices him though, whipping sweat off his brow. “Crowley! Dear boy, its been a while. What brings you here? Oh don’t mind the mess please, just doing some reorganizing. Need to clean a bit, move the shelves around. But please sit, do you want some tea?”  
I’d have you right now, rather. But Crowley can’t say that! So he doesn’t he merely nods. “Angel, good to uh-good to see you.” They head to the back room and Crowley waits as Aziraphale prepares his their drinks. How is he supposed to think coherently with the angel looking like that, all biceps and- and shouldn’t he know how distracting he is? How is Crowley supposed to think of anything to even say to him.   
Aziraphale comes back with two mugs, his smile instantly brightening the room. “Quite sorry for the wait dear boy! Here you are.” Crowley can only nod, and let out some noise of acknowledgement. Again, not his fault Aziraphale is so distracting. He doesn’t sit yet either, no. He pouts stretching his back.  
And oh his back, Crowley never really had the chance to appreciate it before. Aziraphale becomes slightly flushed, reaching for his shoulder, still stretching. If he keeps it up Crowley might just discorporate. “Oh don’t mind me please, but do tell me what you been up to! If you don’t mind of course? You mentioned wanting some time off, did you enjoy vacation?”   
Azriaphale moves to his next arm and Crowley is thankful he doesn’t need to breathe, for someone’s sake this is torture. “Ngk, I uh. Books! I uh, those…I brought you some.” Azriaphale beams at this, but Crowley cuts him off before he can say anything. “Now don’t think anything of it, just…just saw some while I was away. Thought it be a waste not to get them for you- your shop I mean.”   
“Well thank you! I wasn’t expecting this at all.” He’s still stretching, when he pouts again. “Ah, my back is killing me!” and at this, Crowley blushes. He can feel the heat in his face. He opens and closes his mouth to say something, but really, he’s just gapping like a fish.  
“Yeah you’re backs killing me too angel.” At this, time feels like it freezes, and maybe it does. Aziraphale just stares at him, face going more red than it already was. Crowley would much prefer coiling up into his snake form and hiding for the next century now thank you. Their eyes lock and Crowley wants to combust.   
“I-you!-What did you say?!” Aziraphale is still staring at him.   
“Nothing!” a safe response indeed.  
“Crowley-“   
“No, really nothing angel-!”  
“But Crowley, I, were you-“  
“Nope, didn’t say a thing. Not a peep out of me, just enjoying the view-the tea. The look of the tea. Quite nice. Warm. Tea’s always warm.” Oh someone help him, this is a mess. Come to bring a gift that he didn’t even mean to buy, and leave completely making a fool out himself. It’s Aziraphale’s fault. Really it is; what was his arms, and his back- and his being in nothing but his vest and shirt. Which, can it even be considered a shirt really? The way it’s hugging his arms?  
Aziraphale finally sits, but he’s still pouting. “Well that’s not very nice.”   
“I told you I’m not-“  
“Because if you were flirting, I might have been interested. You always do know how to tease me, don’t you dear boy?” and Crowley is left speechless. What is the angel going on about, teasing him? When has he ever? He can feel his face heat up even more. When did the angel get so bold?  
“Well excussse me. I’m not the one who’sss practically undressed. Do you ssssee yourssself right now?” He can’t control his voice, he’s embarrassed and confused. Mostly embarrassed because when was Aziraphale so forward? Azriaphale just smiles at him.   
“I wasn’t exactly expecting company today dear boy, cleaning up the shop and all.”   
“Yeah well, good. That’s….just alright then.” Crowley is avoiding eye contact, he really wasn’t ready for this conversation. At least not now, not with Aziraphale looking at him like that.  
“So is it safe to assume then….” And Aziraphale is blushing now, how is he the embarrassed one here!  
“Assume what, angel?” and Aziraphale is rubbing that damn arm again, and Crowley really just rather they be holding him and-  
“Flirting, you were with me right? Because I do love you, you should know, and I really- well I don’t want to get my hopes up you see. I completely understand if you rather we forget this whole thing, and- and I don’t know-” Crowley stopped listening after he heard ‘I love you’ though. Everything going right past his head.He loves me, he loves me- he said, he actually said it. He really-“-so I’m sorry if this makes you uh, uncomfortable….”  
“Come again?” Crowley really should have been listening, can’t blame him for thinking about other things though.  
“I was trying to say I’m sorry if this whole….confession of mine makes you uncomfortable, I understand if you don’t”  
“And who, angel, ever said that?” Aziraphale perks back up, beeming again. That smile really will be the end of Crowley; all soft, and happy. He does intend to keep Aziraphale that way, smiling.   
“So then?” and there’s hope it Aziraphale’s voice.  
“So then I love you too, angel.” He wasn’t expecting an arm full of angel, but he won’t complain; they have 6000 years to make up for after all.


End file.
